Dragons and Destiny
by iloveromance
Summary: Determined to marry Donny, Daphne is haunted by visions pertaining to her soul mate... who may be closer than she thinks. A continuation of "Visions of Daphne"
1. Chapter 1

Daphne tried to concentrate on the making dinner but it was nearly impossible. She slipped on a pair of blue

potholders and slid the meat loaf back into the oven, relieved to have finally finished it.

Mr. Crane and Dr. Crane were probably furious with her for taking so long to make a simple meal, but she just

couldn't help it. She knew it was ridiculous, worrying over something that was literally all in her mind.

Her visions were becoming stranger and stranger. Why just the other day she'd had a vision of a snowstorm.

Who ever heard of a snowstorm in Seattle in the middle of June?

Of course, she never considered the fact that her premonitions could be vague ones. That is, until she saw the

weather report about the freak snowstorm that covered Stevens Pass, much to the delight of skiers.

But her most recent vision was by far the most insane.

Her soul mate... with a dragon.

It was something out of a fairy tale.

She remembered the exact moment it occurred. She was in the living room with Mr. Crane when the vision hit

her out of nowhere. When she told him what she'd seen, he agreed with her that it was crazy.

It was absurd... What in the world would a dragon have to do with the man she was destined to be with

forever?

Donny hated dragons!

Her mind drifted back to a recent date with Donny. He'd invited her out to dinner and she'd happily accepted.

She'd had a horrid, exhausting day, dodging endless complaints from her mum over the wedding plans, and

couldn't wait to spend a relaxing evening with the man she loved.

Not wanting the evening to end, they headed for the local video store to rent a movie. As Donny contemplated

between renting a Mel Gibson or Robert De Niro film, Daphne found herself drawn to _Walt Disney's_ _Sleeping _

_Beauty_. It was one of her favorite movies as a child and she loved the way the brave Prince Philip battled the

fierce dragon to win the heart of Princess Aurora.

Grinning like a schoolgirl, she picked up the box and brought it over to Donny. "Can we rent this? Please?"

"A _Disney_ movie? Honey, you can't be serious!" he said.

Her heart fell at the irritation in his voice.

"Well, it's been quite a long time since I've seen it, and it's so romantic. It was one of me favorite movies as a

girl, and-."

"There's _no way_ I'm watching a kid's movie." Donny said firmly. "I've had it up to here with kids." He held his

hand above his head. "All week long it's been nothing but angry parents complaining about seeing their kids, or

not seeing their kids..."

"It's fine." She said with a sigh. She took the box and returned it to the shelf.

Sensing her disappointment, he touched her cheek. "Look, All I want to do is sit and relax with you and watch

an enjoyable movie. How does this sound?"

He held up the box.

"_Goodfellas_? Oh... Well... It's not very romantic, is it?"

"Who needs romance? This is a classic! Robert Di Nero is pure genius and this is just the type of film that will

get my mind off of the week from hell I just had."

"Well, can't we just get two movies?" She asked, dreading the thought of watching a mobster movie.

His expression brightened. "You know that's not a bad idea. Why don't you go pick one out?"

"Well, let's just get-."

"No Disney, okay? Anything but that."

She frowned, almost wishing she hadn't agreed to renting a video. She searched the romance section, finally

settling on a dull Jennifer Anniston movie that she'd seen one too many times.

"How's this?" she asked, holding up the box.

"Fine, fine. Let's just get out of here, okay?" Donny said, ushering her to the counter.

They spent the evening watching the Jennifer Anniston movie, but she couldn't help but wish they were

watching "Sleeping Beauty."

However, she still couldn't understand what had drawn her to that film. After all, it had been years since she'd

last seen it.

Now she knew why...

But a vision of a dragon? Surely it had nothing to do with the movie.

It was completely ridiculous!

So why had she spent last night tossing and turning?

Her dreams, when she'd finally gotten to sleep, were filled with a faceless, handsome stranger who fought a

fierce dragon to win her heart.

And in return for his bravery, she'd showered him with love, affection and endless kisses.

Martin walked into the kitchen startling her out of her thoughts. "What's that smell?"

Annoyed, she glared at him. "It's dinner, old man! What do you think it is?"

He leaned over and opened the oven, causing a wave of dark smoke to fill the kitchen.

"Daphne, what have you done?"

She coughed, trying to fan the smoke away from her face.

Martin took the potholders from the counter and slipped them on before pulling the meat loaf from the oven.

"Oh geez! Look at this! It's burned to a crisp! How long did you leave it in here?"

Daphne looked at the meat loaf, unable to believe she'd done something so stupid.

"I-It wasn't ready earlier so I put it back in for a minute."

Martin peered at the oven temperature and picked up the recipe card.

"No wonder it's burned. You set the oven for 500 degrees!"

"What?" She said, looking at the oven temperature. "But that's impossible! I just put it in to warm it up!"

"Well, you did a damn fine job of that. Now dinner's ruined. I'm going out to eat."

"But Mr. Crane..."

"What's burning?" Frasier asked, rushing into the kitchen.

"Our dinner, that's what! I'm starving! I'm going to The Timbermill. Who's joining me?"

"Dad, wait..."

"I've been waiting long enough! If I wait any longer it'll be time for breakfast! The meatloaf at the Timbermill is

better anyway."

Ignoring Martin's comment about her cooking, Daphne looked at her boss in horror.

"D-Dr. Crane, I'm so sorry..."

"It's all right, Daphne." Frasier said with a sigh. "I'll just order take out."

"Dr Crane..."

"Look, don't worry about a thing. Is Italian okay?"

"Yes... that's fine." Daphne said.

When he left the kitchen she looked around at the disaster she'd caused...

And promptly burst into tears.


	2. Chapter 2

"Yes, that's correct. 20 minutes? Wonderful! We'll be waiting. Well thank _you _so much. You've really helped us

out in a bind." Frasier hung up the phone and walked toward the kitchen.

"Daphne, the food will be here soon, so would you please..."

Suddenly he heard the unmistakable sound of crying.

"Daphne?"

He walked into the kitchen, his heart breaking when he found her sobbing into her hands.

Forgetting about the meal he rushed over to her and took her in his arms.

"Oh Daphne, please don't cry. Dinner's all taken care of." He said, feeling a tinge of anger toward his father for

his comment about Daphne's cooking.

It was true that Daphne's cooking wasn't what he would call _gourmet_, but she did her best, and for that he

loved her.

"I'm so sorry, Dr. Crane." She sobbed. "I didn't mean to-."

"It's all right." He said, rubbing her back. "I know it was just an accident."

She pulled out of his arms and tried to smile at him. "Thank you, Dr. Crane. I'll just get this mess cleaned up and

start settin' the table for dinner. Will your brother be joining us?"

"No. Niles is at a fundraiser that I wasn't invited to, so I guess it'll just be the two of us."

"Okay, then. Why don't you go wash up and I'll get the table set?"

"Are you going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine, Dr. Crane. Just a bit stressed I suppose."

"Well no wonder, with the wedding coming up and all. I've told you to take it easy, haven't I?"

"Several times." She said.

"Well, I mean it. I don't want you getting sick right before your wedding."

"I know..." She nodded. "I promise to relax."

"All right. But please don't think that I don't appreciate all that you've done around here for Dad and me,

because I do. More than you'll ever know."

She smiled and hugged him. "Thank you, Dr. Crane."

"Okay, so why don't you go wash up for dinner and I'll set the table?"

"All right." Daphne said.

Frasier watched as she disappeared into the hallway.

As he set the table he couldn't help but wonder what brought on the sudden tears. It just wasn't like Daphne

to be so emotional.

But before he could figure it out, the doorbell rang.

"Thank you so much. This smells wonderful. How much do I owe you?"

The delivery boy said nothing as he handed Frasier the bill.

Frasier reached into his wallet and pulled out some money. "Here you are. Keep the change."

"Thanks." The delivery boy said.

"I trust you're enjoying your summer off from school?"

The delivery boy said nothing.

"I see... any trips planned this year? I'm planning a trip to Europe, just as soon as I can get-."

He stopped talking when he realized that the delivery boy was ignoring him.

"Yes, well _thank you_ for such _stimulating_ conversation." Frasier said sarcastically.

The delivery boy looked up at him in surprise.

"Huh?"

"Never mind. Have a nice night."

"Sure thing." The boy said as Frasier shut the door.

_You'd think they could hire someone with a few people skills. _

He set the food down on the table and looked up to find Daphne walking into the room.

"Perfect timing." He said. "The food's just arrived."

"Great." She said in a less than enthusiastic voice.

They sat down to dinner and began to eat.

"This is wonderful." Frasier said, taking a bite of his food.

"Yes it is." Daphne said.

But he couldn't help but notice the way she was pushing her food around the plate.

He reached over and took her hand. "Daphne, I'm sorry. I didn't mean-."

"It's all right, . I understand." She said "I just-."

To his horror she began to cry again.

"Oh Dear God..."

"I'm sorry, Dr. Crane. I guess I'm just not very hungry."

"Are you sure that's all?"

"Well like you said, the stress of the weddin' seems to be gettin' to me and... Oh, Dr Crane... I can't..."

He rose from the table and knelt down beside her, holding her while she cried.

"Dinner can wait. Why don't we go over to the sofa and talk?"

But she nodded her head. "No...I can't have your dinner ruined twice."

"It's all right. We'll just reheat it."

"I think you'd better do that." Daphne said as a sob escaped.

"It was just an accident." Frasier said. Gently he pulled her out of the chair and guided her over to the sofa.

"Why don't you sit down and I'll make you some tea?"

"No, I'm fine."

He took her hands. "You don't look fine. Want to tell me what this is all about?"

"It's nothing." She said rising from the sofa. "We should just eat our dinner."

"Daphne..."

He eased her back down on the sofa and squeezed her hand.

"Please talk to me. I'm listening."

She smiled at the familiar phrase.

"Well, this is going to sound ridiculous, but I've been having these visions about me soul mate."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, and it'd be okay, but-."

"Daphne, it's perfectly normal to have fears about the man you're about to marry. You'll be seeing Donny in a

completely new light. I know when Lillith and I were engaged, I-."

"It's not Donny." She said.

"What?"

"It's not Donny." She repeated. "At least I don't think it is. The only thing I see in me visions is... a faceless man

and a dragon."

He blinked at the unexpected admission. "A _dragon_?"

"Yes, and I can't understand it."

"Well, it certainly is... unusual."

Frasier tried to hide his slight annoyance. No one was really psychic, but given her present state, he couldn't

tell her that. Besides, the fact that she truly believed she had powers was quite charming.

"It's bloody insane, that's what it is!" Daphne said. "Look, I know you don't believe in me powers, and I've tried

not to believe them meself, but I can't get it out of me head."

"Daphne, I'm sure it's just stress over planning this wedding." Frasier said, hoping he sounded reassuring.

"I'd like to think so, but I can't help thinking that it's something more. I-I mean, I can't sleep, I can hardly eat..."

Frasier nodded. "Ah... Well that explains a lot of things then."

"It does?"

"The wedding is only weeks away, and it's possible that you're having some second thoughts."

She shook her head. "No... I-I love Donny and I want to marry him. I'd never-."

He patted her hand. "I know. But even if we're 100% sure of something, doubts tend to creep into our head."

"Dr. Crane, do you think I'm doing the right thing?"

"Absolutely. Donny's a great guy, and I'm sure he'll make you very happy."

It wasn't a lie, but Frasier couldn't help thinking about Niles and how upset he was when Donny proposed to

Daphne, right here in this living room.

But as much as he hated to see his brother hurting, he knew that some day he'd get over Daphne. So it was

best for Niles to let go of Daphne gradually, for his own sake.

Daphne smiled. "So it's all in me head then?"

"Well, have you had any dreams about dragons lately?"

"Actually yes, and the other night, I wanted to rent Sleeping Beauty at the video store. Isn't that ridiculous? I

haven't seen it in years and all of a sudden I had the most incredible urge to see it."

Frasier chuckled. "I can't picture Donny watching a classic ballet."

"Oh, this wasn't the ballet. It was the Disney movie."

"Even more so."

"You're right about that. He told me I was crazy and rented _Goodfellas _instead. Worst movie I ever seen in me

life."

"Well, if you ever get the urge to watch it again, you're welcome to watch it here."

Daphne's face brightened and she hugged him tightly. "Thank you, Dr. Crane."

"You're welcome, Daphne. Now let's have some of this delicious take out, and then I'll help you clean up the

kitchen."

"Dr. Crane, I feel terrible about that. I promise I'll-."

"You know what? On second thought, let's have our dinner and then we'll go see if we can find that movie.

Frederick loved Sleeping Beauty."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it was the strangest thing. Said he understood why the wicked queen, Maleficent, was so edgy

all the time."

When she laughed, he hugged her with relief.

"Dr. Crane, I promise to get the kitchen cleaned up as fast as possible. It was my bloody fault so I should take

care of it."

Frasier thought for a minute. "No. I think Dad should take care of it. Serves him right for upsetting you the way

he did. I've told him time and time again not to make comments about... well, never mind. I'll just leave him a

note and we'll get out of here as fast as possible before he has a chance to start yelling!"

Daphne laughed and hugged him again. "I love you, Dr Crane. You're a wonderful friend."

His heart warmed at her words. She'd never told him that she loved him before. " Well thank you, Daphne. I

love you, too."


	3. Chapter 3

Taking a sip of his favorite wine, Niles emerged from the kitchen and walked into the living room. He sat down

on the fainting couch, cringing slightly when his eyes landed on the small statue.

What was Roz thinking, buying him such an atrocious gift?

His first thought was to get rid of it.

Perhaps he could donate it.

His wine club would certainly get a few laughs over having it in their tasting room.

But it would be wrong.

With his luck, Roz would stop by his apartment at the Montana and there was no doubt in his mind that she'd

comment on the statue.

If she realized that it was missing, not only would her feelings be hurt, but she'd be absolutely livid.

It was a gift, after all.

He had to admit it was an awfully kind gesture on Roz's part. All he'd done is pull a few strings.

He was chatting with Roz at Café Nervosa one afternoon when she'd shared her fears about Alice's preschool

education. Her concern for her daughter touched him deeply and he was only too happy to make some phone

calls.

When he came by the KACL studios to tell her that he'd taken care of Alice's preschool situation, she was

overjoyed and threw her arms around him in a hug.

The sentimental gesture surprised even Roz.

He smiled, just thinking about it. Despite their differences, he cared about Roz because she'd done so much for

his brother.

But he never expected her to buy him a present as gratitude.

He picked up the statue and examined it thoroughly. He really should have opened the gift at his office. He

could have put the atrocious statue in an unobtrusive corner, and Roz would have never known the difference.

It was highly unlikely that she would ever come to his office for therapy.

He wasn't even sure she knew where his office was located.

But still, he knew that she'd want him to display her gift in his home. He rose from the fainting couch and looked

around the living room until he found the perfect spot;

Right next to his rare book collection. _Rare_, meaning books that he hardly ever read, or would ever read.

Ever since his college days, he'd made a habit out of acquiring books that would impress people of a certain

status quo. It was ridiculous, trying to make himself look good, but sometimes it was the only way to fit in.

His thoughts trailed back to the day that Mrs. Woodson brought the gift into his office. He was extremely busy,

and wanted her out of there as soon as possible. He'd simply told her to leave the gift.

Then, another knock on the door.

Irritated, he'd called for her to come in, wishing she would just go home.

But it wasn't Mrs. Woodson.

It was Daphne.

His heart beat faster at the sight of her. As usual she was breathtakingly beautiful. And the realization that she

was standing in his office made his head spin.

To his utter surprise, she'd come to see him about a vision she'd had; one in which she'd seen her soul mate.

And thinking only of how much he loved her, he advised her to break up with him.

That is until his wiser, older brother showed him how selfish he'd been.

Niles did his best to steer her in the right direction regarding Donny.

But instead he steered her straight into Donny's arms.

For Donny had stolen her heart before his eyes.

Now he lay back on the fainting couch, remembering that horrible, painful moment... watching as Donny bent

down on one knee...

And with a simple question and a diamond ring, took away the woman that Niles loved most.

With a sigh, he took his empty wine glass back to the kitchen and then headed up stairs.

He padded into his bedroom where in his dreams, he held Daphne in his arms... knowing full well he would

wake up alone come morning.

But at least for tonight, he knew that she loved him...

If only in his dreams.


	4. Chapter 4

"_Stay away, fair Daphne! The dragon is vehement and powerful! He could kill you with a single breath of fire!" The  
><em>

_faceless, handsome stranger yelled. _

_Daphne trembled in fear, keeping a safe distance from the fierce fire-breathing dragon. _

"_I-I'm scared!" Daphne cried, her voice shaking almost as much as her body._

"_I love you, Daphne, and I'll never let anything happen to you!" The faceless, handsome stranger said. _

"_Won't you please tell me your name? Or at least let me see your face?" Daphne pleaded. _

_But before he could respond, she watched in horror as the faceless, handsome stranger swung at the dragon, _

_causing Daphne to gasp as the dragon fought back. _

_Because only one of them would win._

_Unable to watch any longer, she shielded herself from the heat of the dragon's fire and turned around, wincing when _

_she heard its' roar and the cries of the faceless, handsome stranger._

_And then the worst sound of all..._

_Silence..._

_Daringly, she turned, wanting to know his fate, and at the same time avoiding it. She could see the huge dragon, _

_lying lifeless on the ground. _

_And beside him, the faceless, handsome stranger, just as lifeless. _

_He was gone..._

_Tears filled her eyes and blurred her vision of the faceless, handsome stranger. She would never be able to thank him _

_for risking his life to save her, never know how handsome he truly was, and worst of all... he'd never be able to love _

_him, and she in return, would never be able to love him._

_She began to sob into her hands at the realization that she was destined to be with a man that she was no longer _

_sure she loved... while the one she loved with all of her heart was gone..._

_Forever. _


	5. Chapter 5

"NO!"

Daphne woke with a start, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Within seconds, Martin appeared at the door "Daphne? What's wrong?"

She tried to speak, but began to sob instead.

"Oh geez..." Martin said. He rushed over to her bed where she was holding out her arms.

"It's all right." Martin said, feeling awkward as she threw her arms around him and cried on his robe.

Seeing her distraught expression, Eddie jumped on the bed and did his best to console her, but it was no use.

"Go on, Boy." Martin said to Eddie. "Thanks for trying anyway."

With a whimper, Eddie jumped off the bed and scampered out of the room.

"Oh come on, Daph... Please don't cry." Martin said as he rubbed Daphne's back.

"HEY FRAS!" Martin yelled. "I NEED HELP HERE!"

Seconds later, Frasier burst into the room. "Dear God, Dad! What's all this yelling? You're going to wake-."

Frasier's eyes landed on Daphne, who was sobbing into her hands. "Oh Good Lord, what's happened?" he

asked hurrying to Daphne's side.

Martin shrugged. "Beats the hell out of me. I heard her scream and ran in her to find her crying her eyes out.

What brought this on?"

Frasier sat down on the bed next to Daphne and rubbed her back, alarmed when he felt how much she was

trembling.

"From the looks of things, I'd say she's had a nightmare."

"Oh geez..." Martin said. "The poor kid. That must have been one hell of a dream."

"Look Dad, I can handle it from here. Why don't you just go back to bed?" Frasier asked.

"You sure she's gonna be okay?" Martin asked, hating to see Daphne in such a distraught state.

"We'll be fine. Just go back to sleep." Frasier said.

"Well, there's no chance of that now!" Martin said. "It's 3am and I'm wide-awake. Might as well get myself a

beer and watch some TV."

His eyes lit up at the thought.

"Hey! I can even watch the Mariners game you taped for me! I was watching it at McGinty's but I never got to

see who won!"

Frasier chuckled when his dad picked up his cane and hurried out of the room, eager to watch the Mariners in

what would be yet another loss.

He was tempted to tell his father the outcome of the game, but it was rare, seeing his father this happy.

He turned to Daphne.

Now if he could only make her happy as well.

But when he took her in his arms and held her while she sobbed, he knew that it would prove to be a difficult

task.


	6. Chapter 6

Niles lay in the darkness, turning over once more. The moon light streamed into the bedroom, casting a shadow

across the carpeted floor. He sighed loudly, pulling the comforter closer to his body.

This was ludicrous...

Why was he losing sleep over her? It wasn't good for him, it wasn't good for his patients and it certainly wasn't

good for his sanity.

Finally he threw back the covers in frustration and climbed out of bed.

He couldn't go on like this.

For two nights now, he'd paced the floor, unable to get her out of his mind.

Every time he tried to sleep, he saw Donny, slipping the ring on Daphne's finger and then the happiness on

Daphne's face.

It was literally his worst nightmare.

Suddenly desperation set in, and he picked up the phone, trying not to think of the uproar that was sure to

follow.

But he'd just deal with that later.

Quickly, he dialed the number, his heart beating rapidly as the phone began to ring.

"Hello?" said his brother's irritated voice.

"Frasier, I'm sorry to be calling at this ungodly hour, but-."

"Niles, do you have _any_ idea what time it is?"

"Of course I do, Frasier. But I really need to talk to you. It's about-."

"_Not_ _now_, Niles! There's a _crisis_ brewing!"

"A _crisis_? What sort of _crisis_? A patient? Well... call them tomorrow! What could be more important than your

brother?"

He heard Frasier sigh. "Actually it's a _family_ crisis, Niles."

At this news, Niles lowered himself onto the bed.

"Is it Dad? Dear God, what's happened? Is it his heart? Why didn't you call me?"

"Now Niles, just _calm down_! Dad's just fine! In fact, he's having the time of his life watching the Mariners lose

what is probably their worst game ever. Only he doesn't know that yet."

"How could you possibly know that?" Niles asked.

"Well I taped it for him while he was at McGinty's." Frasier said.

"No, I mean about it being their worst game ever." The thought made Niles chuckle. "You're not exactly what I'd

call a baseball expert."

"Oh and you are?"

"No, and I'm not afraid to admit it." Niles said. "Unlike _some_ people!"

"Well, if you must know, Bulldog was having a fit about it earlier at the station. In fact, he was so upset that

Kenny had to send him home. I almost feel like sending him a sympathy card!"

Niles laughed again, grateful for his brother's humor. "Well if it isn't Dad, then who-."

"It's Daphne." Frasier answered.

At the mention of his goddess, Niles froze. "Daphne? Heavens, Frasier! What's wrong? Is she all right?"

"Well, she will be, but I'm afraid she's had a terrifying nightmare. Dad heard her screaming and when I went in

to check on her, she was shaking so badly that it even scared me."

"Does it have to do with those visions she's been having?" Niles asked as a feeling of terror filled him.

"I'm afraid so. Look, Niles, I'd better go check on her. I only left to answer the phone. Oh... you wanted to talk

to me about something?"

"Oh... right." Niles said, amazed that he'd forgotten why he'd called.

"Never mind. It wasn't important anyway."

"Niles, I find it very hard to believe that you'd be calling at... 3:30 in the morning over nothing." Frasier said.

"Look, just forget about that. What about Daphne?"

"She'll be just fine. I'll take care of everything. Just go back to-."

"I'll be right over." Niles said grabbing a pair of pants and a shirt from his closet.

"Niles, wait! You don't need-."

But Niles hung up before Frasier could stop him.

Suddenly he wasn't tired anymore.

Within minutes he was dressed and out the door, hoping he'd be able to take her pain away.

His goddess was hurting...

And he would love her, no matter what.

Even if her heart belonged to someone else.


	7. Chapter 7

"Shh... There, there... It's all right." Frasier said. He held Daphne tightly, rubbing her back, as she sobbed on his

silk pajamas.

"I-I'm sorry, Dr. Crane..."

"Daphne, there's nothing to be sorry for. It was just a bad dream." Frasier said reassuringly.

"It was much more than bad, Dr. Crane. It was horrible!"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

She lifted her head. "I don't... I don't think I can."

"Sometimes talking about it helps. Does it have anything to do with your visions?"

She nodded. "Dr. Crane, I know you don't believe in me powers, and you think I'm crazy, but-."

"I'd never think that. But I do think that if you talk about it, you'll feel a little better." He said gently.

"All right. Well, it was the same dream I've had before. There I am, bloody scared to death, watchin' me soul

mate- whose face I can't see-fight this dragon. He says he loves me and won't let anything happen to me. But

then-"

Frasier watched her intently, hating to see her in such distress. "And then what happened? He asked quietly.

"Well, I turned me back because I couldn't bear to see them fightin' and when I turned around... Oh God..."

"What did you see? What happened?"

"They were gone... dead! Both of them! Oh Dr. Crane, do you think it's a sign? Another vision?"

Frasier sighed. "Well, Daphne, it's hard to tell. I mean, dreams are-."

"Even though I don't love Donny, I'd never want to see him..."

"This dragon and your soul mate, dying... perhaps it's just a metaphor for... Wait... What did you just say?"

"I said that I wouldn't want Donny to die." Daphne said.

"No, before that. You said. "_I don't love Donny_." Frasier said.

"I did?" Daphne asked.

"Yes, you did."

"Oh, but Dr. Crane, I _do_ love him. I just meant... Oh God, I'm so _confused_! I don't know what to do!" she said,

starting to cry again.

"Well, right now I think the best thing is just to try to get some sleep. I'll be right down the hall if you need me,

okay?" Frasier said, squeezing her hand.

Daphne hugged him tightly. "Thank you, Dr. Crane."

"Goodnight, Daphne." He said, kissing her forehead.

"Goodnight, Dr. Crane." She said.

He watched from the doorway, relieved when she lay back on the pillow and closed her eyes.

As he walked back to his room, he thought about what she'd said.

_I don't love Donny_.

He wasn't even sure that she was aware that she'd said it. But there was no denying that she'd been speaking

from the heart.

Perhaps she really did have a soul mate; someone out there who was perfect for her. Someone other than

Donny.

But hopefully she'd figure that out on her own... and soon.

He turned to go back into her room and ask her about it, but it was best to let her sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Frasier groaned as he looked at the clock, which told him that it was well after 4am. Hopefully now he could

get some sleep. He reached over and turned out the light. But no sooner had he closed his eyes when the

doorbell rang.

Good Lord, who could be coming over at this hour?

Wearily he rose from the bed and padded into the living room.

"Frasier, I got here as fast as I could." Niles said, pushing his way past his brother.

"What are you doing here at this ungodly hour?"

"I came to check on Daphne. You said she'd had a nightmare and I wanted to make sure that she's okay."

"Niles, I specifically told you not to come over! Look, Daphne is fine! You can check on her tomorrow. Now go

home!"

"Wait..." Niles said, appalled as Frasier attempted to push him out the door. "You're actually sending me 

_home_?"

Frasier sighed. "I suppose you're right. You can stay here for the night. I'll fix up the sofa for you."

"Oh, thanks Frasier. I really appreciate it!" Niles said, a little more enthusiastic than he meant to.

"As long as I can finally get some sleep." Frasier said. "What with Daphne keeping me up all night."

"How _is_ Daphne?" Niles asked, trying to calm the sudden irritation he felt over his brother's obvious

insensitivity. How dare he dismiss Daphne's pain as bothersome!

"She's fine. I was finally able to get her to sleep, so hopefully she'll be able to put this nightmare behind her.

I'll be right back." Frasier said.

True to his word, he returned moments later with some blankets and a pillow. "There you are. I think you can

handle the rest. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

"I can't tell you how much I appreciate this, Frasier... Really."

"Goodnight, Niles." Frasier said disappearing into the hallway.

"Night, Frasier." Niles called to the empty living room.

He quickly made up the sofa and climbed under the blanket. Through the large picture window, the lights

from the Seattle skyline cast a dim glow on the living room wall.

He closed his eyes, but he couldn't sleep...

Not when he knew that Daphne was in her room only a few doors down...

alone... scared... hurting...

He couldn't stand it a moment longer. He rose from the sofa and padded into the hallway as quietly as he

could. His heart beat increased as he neared her room, surprised to find that the door was ajar.

Through the small opening he could see her. She was sound asleep in her bed and just the sight of her took

his breath away. She was truly the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

He stared at her for a moment longer before reluctantly deciding to look away.

But his heart had other ideas.

He couldn't resist taking one more look; a closer look this time. He looked around to make sure that he was

alone, and then silently opened the door and crept into Daphne's room.

He moved closer and closer to her until he was so close that he could hear her breathing. And for a minute he

was sure that he would wake her with the sound of his thundering heart. Her hair was splayed across the

pillow, making her look even more like the angel that she was.

Before he could stop himself, his fingers reached out and touched her hair and he sighed when he felt how

silky it was.

To his horror she gave a small moan and began to stir. When she turned onto her back, he froze and drew his

hand away, praying that she hadn't seen him. He waited until she changed positions and then reluctantly

headed for the hallway.

"Dr. Crane, don't leave me..."

He froze in the doorway. Slowly he turned around and moved toward the bed.

"Daphne?" He whispered.

"Don't leave me, Dr. Crane. Please? I'm scared..." she said the words coming out in a whimper.

He knew it was wrong... she was talking in her sleep, obviously in reference to his brother.

But he couldn't bear to think of her in such distress.

Gently he sat down next to her on the bed, and brushed his trembling fingers lightly across her soft cheek.

"I'm here, Daphne. I won't leave you." He said quietly.

"Thank you, Dr. Crane... love you..." came her response.

The words weren't meant for him, and were only spoken in friendship, but just hearing them made his heart

soar. He took a deep breath before replying, saying the words he'd longed to say for years.

"I love you too, Daphne."

When she leaned her head against his body, he gasped. He didn't move... didn't want to. But Frasier would

be absolutely furious if he caught his little brother in Daphne's room. After all, he'd practically forbidden him to

come over.

Eventually he dozed off, happier than he'd been in months.


	9. Chapter 9

The early morning sun was just beginning to peak through the clouds when Niles awakened. Daphne lay beside

him sleeping peacefully, unaware that he was even there. He glanced at his watch, dismayed when he saw the

time. He simply hated to get up and let go of this blissful moment.

But he couldn't let Frasier or his dad find him here. He could only imagine the chaos that would ensue.

As quietly as possible, he climbed out of the bed, stopping only to cover Daphne with the blanket and taking

one last whiff of her hair.

When he leaned over, his lips brushed her cheekbone, causing her to stir. A shiver went through him; one that

almost caused him to faint. He could still feel the dizziness as he crept out of the room.

He peered into the hallway, relived to find that the coast was clear.

Ignoring Eddie's stare, he returned to his sleeping quarters on the sofa. He considered staying for breakfast,

but thought better of it.

He folded the sheets and blanket and then after scribbling a quick note of thanks to his bother, he headed back

home where he belonged.


	10. Chapter 10

"Boy, Niles sure left out of here in a hurry." Martin said as he sat down to breakfast. "I didn't even get to say

goodbye. Or hello for that matter."

"It's just as well, Dad." Frasier said. "I told him not to come over last night but you know how he is. As soon

as I mentioned Daphne..."

"I wouldn't worry about it. It's just infatuation and the kid was just worried. Hey, where is Daphne, anyway?"

"I decided to let her sleep. Lord knows she needs it after the night she had."

"Well, I'm glad you were there for her, Fras. When I heard her screaming, I didn't know what to do."

"That's all right Dad. I should be thanking you for checking on her. I must have been in a deep sleep not to

hear her."

"Yeah, but you heard me." Martin pointed out.

Frasier chuckled. "Loud and clear, Dad."

"Oh, thanks for taping the game for me by the way." Martin said.

"No problem, Dad. I trust you enjoyed it?"

"Are you kidding me? That was a horrible game! I can't believe that they let Brinkman be the starting pitcher!

Worst game I ever saw!"

"Yes, well... the Mariners have never been a stellar baseball team." Frasier chuckled.

"If they keep playing like that, they'll be a disgrace to the entire major league!" Martin added.

"That's funny, I thought they already were!" Frasier said, laughing at his own joke.

"So... what's going on with Daphne?" Martin asked, ignoring Frasier's comment about his beloved Mariners.

The sudden change of subject caught Frasier off guard.

"Well, I probably shouldn't say, but it's not like she's a patient of mine. She's said she's been having these

visions about her soul mate."

"Oh geez! That again?" Martin asked.

"Wait... You knew about this?"

"Well, yeah. She says she had a vision while she was helping me look for my TV Guide. Something about a

dragon? Craziest thing I've ever heard."

"Actually it's not so crazy." Frasier said. "Apparently these visions have been taunting her. Probably explains

why she burned the dinner last night."

"Yeah... I'm sorry for going off on her the way I did. Poor kid. She looked so upset."

"It's all right. We had an enjoyable meal of take out from Romeo's on Howell Street." Frasier said.

"I probably should have stayed home with you guys." Martin said. "The Timbermill's meat loaf was awful!

Even worse than Daphne's cooking! And that's saying a lot!"

"Shh! Dad, she might hear you!" Frasier said.

"How in the hell can she hear me, all the way in her bedroom? What's gotten into you anyway? You're awfully

tense." Martin said.

Frasier sighed audibly. "It's Daphne."

"What, these visions? Surely you don't believe in that stuff." Martin said.

"Well Dad, I don't want to just dismiss the fact that she thinks she's having them. But it's not even that. It's

something she said last night."

"What'd she say?"

"Well..."

"Well what?"

"I don't know if I should even discuss it. I mean-."

"Come on, Fras, out with it!" Martin yelled. "I don't have all day!"

"She said that in this nightmare both the dragon and this soul mate of hers were killed. I tell you, Dad... I've

never seen her so upset."

"Wow... what else did she say?"

"Well... I asked her about it and she said that even though she doesn't love Donny-."

"Whoa! She actually said..."

"_I don't love Donny._ Yes." Frasier finished.

"What'd you say to her?"

"Well, she denied it of course, said she really does love him. But truthfully Dad, she was in such a state of

distress that I'm not even sure that she was aware that she said it."

"Wow..." Martin said again. "So what are you going to do?"

"There's nothing I really can do except be here for her when she's ready to talk about it. I just hope she

realizes that there might be someone else that she's harboring feelings for before it's too late."

"Before it's too late for what, Dr. Crane?" Daphne's voice said from the hallway.

Frasier looked at his father in horror. "Oh, Dear God..."


	11. Chapter 11

"Good morning, Daphne." Frasier said. "I hope you slept well. Would you like some breakfast?"

"No thank you, Dr. Crane. I'm not very hungry." Daphne said as she sat down at the table and poured herself a

glass of orange juice.

"Look, Daphne... about what you heard..."

"Dr. Crane, how could you _possibly_ think that I'm in love with someone else? Donny's the man I'm going to

marry."

"Of course, but last night-."

"I'm so sorry for disturbin' your sleep with me pathetic nightmare. I'll get your lunch started right away." Daphne

said.

"Actually... Dad, don't you have to walk Eddie?"

"Fras, I can't break his routine! He doesn't go for his walk for another... Oh right... his walk." Martin said,

nodding at his son in understanding.

He rose from the table with the help of his cane and called for Eddie who came scampering into the living room.

"Come on, Eddie. Let's go! Time for your walk!"

Sensing that something wasn't right, Eddie tilted his head and stared at his master.

"Eddie, come on!"

But still Eddie stared.

"Let's go, Eddie!" Martin yelled. "What's gotten into you?"

Eddie whimpered and reluctantly followed Martin to the front door, waiting obediently while his leash was

secure.

"I'll explain it to you on the way, Eddie." Martin said as they walked out of the condo.

When they were alone, Frasier glanced awkwardly at Daphne.

"Well, I'll just be gettin' these dishes cleared up." Daphne said, rising from the table.

"Here, let me help you." Frasier said, following her into the kitchen. "Are you sure you don't want any

breakfast?"

"I couldn't eat a bite, Dr. Crane. I'm afraid I've been too preoccupied to be hungry lately. Quite unusual

considering that I tend to overeat when I'm anxious or upset." Daphne said.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with the dream you had last night, would it?"

"Oh..." Daphne said, turning away from him.

"Daphne, it's nothing to be ashamed of. People have bad dreams all the time. But there is something that's

been bothering me about that."

"What, Dr. Crane?"

"Well... last night, you said something about Donny. Something that makes me wonder if you might be having

second thoughts."

"I don't remember sayin any-."

"Daphne, you said that you don't love him."

A few seconds of silence followed.

"What?"

"From the way you said it, you made it seem like you were speaking from the heart." Frasier said.

"Dr Crane, I never... I mean..."

"I think the fact that you've been having these visions and then this dream last night suggests that you might

have feelings for someone else."

Daphne blinked, causing a tear to fall onto her cheek. "Oh, Dr. Crane!"

"Oh Daphne." Frasier said as she cried on his shoulder.

"I just don't know what to do!" Daphne said tearfully. "I mean, I do care about Donny a great deal, but I'm just

not sure that I want to spend the rest of me life with him. But I suppose that once we're married, I'll realize

that I really do love him and I'll feel differently."

"Daphne, you shouldn't marry someone unless you're absolutely sure that you're in love with them. Otherwise

you might regret it for the rest of your life. The right person could still be out there, just waiting for you."

"But... how do I know who that person is? Me soul mate in me dreams... I can't see his face."

Frasier smiled. "You'll know... You'll feel it in your heart."


	12. Chapter 12

Daphne's heart raced as she stood in front of the apartment door, holding the bag of groceries. For the life of

her, she couldn't figure out why she was so nervous. She'd been here more times than she could count, but she

couldn't control her trembling hand as she knocked on the door.

Several seconds passed, feeling more like an eternity until suddenly she heard footsteps and the sound of the

door being unlocked.

"Daphne..."

"H-Hello, Dr. Crane..." she replied when the door was open. Her breath caught in her throat at the sight of him.

How was it possible that she never noticed how handsome Niles was before?

The fact that he was staring at her while holding onto the door for support was not lost on her, nor was the

dreamy look in his eyes.

"W-What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Oh... Well... I've just come from the market and... May I come in?"

"Where are my manners? Of course you may." He said, opening the door wider.

"Thank you, Dr. Crane." She said as she stepped into the foyer.

"Would you like a drink?" He asked.

"That would be nice." She said, suddenly feeling shy. "I'll just go sit these down in the kitchen."

"Of course. You didn't..."

"What?"

"You didn't buy all of these for me, did you? Because I can't accept such a generous gift." Niles said.

"Well, actually, Dr. Crane, these are for your brother. I just happened to stop by here on me way home."

Daphne said as she put the bag of groceries in the refrigerator.

"Of course, how inconsiderate of me. I'm so sorry, Daphne. I should never have assumed..."

"It's all right, Dr. Crane. Actually I do have something for you." She said with a smile.

"Y-you do?" Niles asked giving her a smile that made her knees weak.

_God he was handsome..._

"So when do I get the pleasure of receiving this gift?" He asked.

She blinked, suddenly realizing that she'd been staring at him. "What?"

"You said you had something for me?"

"Where is me head? Of course I do. Here you are, Dr. Crane."

She retrieved the bag from the refrigerator and pulled out a slim brown bag.

"Daphne, what have you done?" He asked as he took the bag and peered inside peering into the bag.

"Well, I heard you and your brother talkin' one night and..."

She watched with bated breath as he slid the bottle out of the bag.

When he looked at the label, he gasped and his hand flew to his mouth. "Oh Daphne... this is..."

He ran his hand over the label as though it were a sacred piece of paper and then looked at her.

"I got the wrong one, didn't I? Oh, I knew I should have called your brother. I just... I wanted to say thank

you... for the other day when I barged into your office the way I did with my silly vision."

"It wasn't silly at all..." He said, returning his gaze to the wine bottle. "I just can't believe this... Do you have

_any_ idea how long I've been searching for this? Oh Daphne, I can't thank you enough!"

"Really? Thank God because I was worried that-."

Before she realized what was going on, he took her in his arms and hugged her tightly.

And then it happened...

He kissed her.

It wasn't a romantic kiss, but a soft, quick kiss on the lips. But it was enough to send her mind reeling.

"Oh God..." he said, pulling away quickly. "Daphne, I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to... I'm not sorry, but I..."

They stared at each other, unable to tear their gazes away.

"Dr Crane, maybe I should..."

"Have dinner with me." He blurted out.

She blinked at his request. "W-what?"

"Have dinner with me." He repeated.

"Oh... Well... Okay..." she said.

"I'll just whip us up something to eat and I'll be right back."

"Are you sure you don't want me to help you?"

"You're an angel for asking, but you shouldn't be cooking. You work so hard, taking care of Dad... and Frasier...

you deserve to be treated like a princess."

"Dr Crane..." Daphne said, her eyes filling with tears. "That's the sweetest..."

"Here, take this champagne..." He said handing her a glass filled with the bubbly drink "... and go make yourself

comfortable in the living room."

"Champagne? Dr. Crane, what's the special occasion? I just dropped by unannounced and now you're makin me

a wonderful dinner."

"Just having you here is reason enough to celebrate." He said. "I-I mean... Just make yourself comfortable,

okay?"

"Well... all right." She couldn't help but steal another glance at him as she walked back into the living room, fully

aware of the fact that he had stolen a second glance at her.

She sat down on the fainting couch; her heart beating like mad.

This hadn't been her intention... coming over here for dinner, but when she saw the wine in the specialty wine

shop, she didn't hesitate to buy it for him. It was the least she could do after everything he'd done for her; no

matter how small.

A heavenly aroma wafted into the living room, reminding her of how hungry she really was.

She rose from the fainting couch and walked around the living room, admiring her surroundings. It certainly was

a beautiful apartment and she was extremely happy for him; getting his life back together after his painful

breakup with Maris. But she knew that the pain he was feeling wouldn't go away quickly. It would take time, as

all breakups did.

God knows she had plenty of experience in that area.

She sipped her champagne, trying not to dwell on her lost loves... most recently Donny. Breaking up with him

was the hardest thing she'd ever had to do, but Dr. Crane was right. He wasn't her soul mate, and never would

be.

She just didn't feel it in her heart.

Maybe she was destined to be alone...

Her eyes moved around the room, landing on a collection of books with titles she'd never heard of before.

Funny that she'd never heard him mention them, as Dr. Crane was always talking about his prized book

collection with his father.

With her finger she scanned the list of titles, wondering what made these books so special.

When she reached the end of the shelf, she took another sip of her wine and turned to walk back to the

fainting couch.

But something made her turn around...

A strange feeling came over her; a mixture of hot and cold swirling inside, causing her to shiver.

She rubbed her bare arms and glanced back at the shelf.

_Oh my God..._

Her hand flew to her trembling mouth and tears filled her eyes as the champagne glass fell to the ground with a

crash.


	13. Chapter 13

"Oh my God! What happened?" Niles asked, running out of the kitchen, clad in a maroon apron. "Daphne, are

you all right?"

His image was blurry as she stared at him, holding the metal statue of the dragon that she'd removed from the

shelf.

"W-what's this?" she asked, her voice trembling.

Niles rolled his eyes. "Oh... I was hoping you wouldn't find that."

"But why not?"

"It was a... gift from Roz. Isn't it the most atrocious thing you've ever seen? I mean... where on Earth did she

find it? "

Daphne swallowed hard and ran her finger along the edge of the statue.

"I think it's beautiful."

"Y-you do?"

She nodded, unable to speak.

Niles walked over and put his hand on her shoulder. "Daphne, why are you crying? What's happened? Another

vision?"

"Yes."

"Oh dear... Well why don't we sit down and talk about it?"

"I don't know if I can." She said.

"Well, we can just sit-." He pointed to the fainting couch, clearly confused.

"I can't believe I didn't realize it before. I mean, so many times..."

"Daphne, what are you talking about?"

"Me vision of me soul mate... with a dragon..."

"Oh...Did you have another one?"

"Yes...But this time I saw his face."

"You did? Well...who is it?" he asked, trying to hide the amused grin on his face.

"It's _you_, Dr. Crane."

Niles gasped.

"W-what?"

Daphne put the dragon statue back on the shelf and took his hand.

"You're the man who's been in me dreams all these nights. I just don't know why I didn't see it before. But it all

makes sense now. Why you got so upset when Donny proposed to me, all the times you were so sweet to me

when you came over to your brother's house. _You're_ me soul mate."

Nervously Niles rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh well, Daphne... I-."

She pulled him toward her and kissed him over and over; each kiss sweeter than the next.

"Oh... my God..." Niles said when they parted. "I-I just don't believe this! I mean, I've waited so long for-."

She stopped him with another kiss.

"I love you... Niles..." Daphne said, leaning her forehead against his.

"I love you, too. Daphne." Niles said as he brought his lips to hers for another kiss.

"Is something burning?" Daphne asked, catching a sudden whiff from the kitchen.

"Only my love for you." Niles breathed, trailing kisses down her neck.

Seconds later he pulled away. "Oh, dear God! The dinner!"

Niles and Daphne ran into the kitchen where he opened the oven door, coughing as a cloud of black smoke

poured out of the oven.

"My beautiful dinner, burned to a crisp! How could I have been so stupid?" Niles sighed turning off the oven.

"I'm so sorry, Daphne! I wanted so much to cook you a wonderful meal, and now look what's happened."

He pulled the burnt chicken and vegetables out of the oven and sat them on the stovetop, fanning away the

smoke.

"I guess I'll have to take you out for dinner." He said.

She smiled and put her arms around his neck. "Actually I wasn't very hungry anyway. Now where were we?"

"I think right about here..." Niles said as they kissed again.

**(Later that night)**

"I still can't believe this..." Niles said, unable to stop looking at her as they walked hand in hand out of Café

Nervosa.

"What, that I'm still having those crazy psychic visions?" Daphne asked.

"No..." Niles said. He stopped and turned to her, pulling her toward him for a kiss. "That you love me."

"I'm getting another vision right now." Daphne said.

"You are?"

"Yes... I have a feeling that I've loved you for a long time... I'm just... sorry I didn't see it sooner."

"Well it was worth the wait." Niles said, kissing her again. "Say... You don't have to go home yet, do you?"

"No, why?"

"Well, I was just thinking... why don't we rent a movie?"

"Sounds like a lovely idea. You and I... curled up on the sofa, eatin' popcorn, wrapped in blankets in front of a

roarin' fire."

Niles' eyes narrowed. "A fire? But it's June and it's a little to warm for..."

"You're right." She said, kissing him. "What was I thinkin'?"

"Actually... that sounds wonderful. I... It does get pretty cold at night in my apartment." Niles said. "So let's go

pick out that movie, shall we?"

**(At the video store...)**

"So what would you like to rent?" Niles asked as they scanned the rows of movies.

"I'll let you pick. I don't really care as long as I'm with you." Daphne said.

"I insist that you pick out the movie. I promise I will love whatever you choose." Niles said.

She grinned and kissed his cheek. "You really are the sweetest man in the world. I'll be right back." She

scanned the romance section, trying to find something that caught her attention. But every movie was the

same storyline; boy meets girl, they fall in love they break up and get back together.

She wanted something romantic and funny with a fairy tale ending...

Before she knew it, she was walking toward Niles, holding the box behind her. "Okay, I found one."

"What did you pick?"

She blushed. "Maybe I'd better put it back."

"Why?"

"Well... it's embarrassing."

"I promise I won't laugh."

Slowly she pulled the video from around her back and showed it to him.

"_Walt Disney's_ _Sleeping Beauty_." He said.

"It's stupid... I'll get another one." She said, turning away from him.

"Wait... Daphne..." He said, putting his hand on her arm.

She turned to face him. "Yes?"

"I loved that movie when I was a little boy."

"Really?"

"Yes. In fact, Frasier was telling me how much Frederick likes it too. Dad always thought I was crazy for liking a

'girl's movie' but it's a masterpiece. I'd love to watch it with you."

Her heart did a somersault inside her chest. "I love you, Niles." She said, kissing him.

**(Later that night)**

Niles sat on the sofa curled up next to Daphne, watching the movie. A million memories rushed through his

head; seeing this film in the theatre with Frasier and his parents.

Mom was always crying when Princess Aurora fell into the deep sleep, and Dad would sit there and roll his

eyes.

As for Frasier...he insisted on analyzing every aspect of the film, from the wicked queen to Prince Philip's horse.

"Oh, look Daphne! The handsome prince is going to kiss Princess Aurora! Wonder what will happen next?" Niles

asked slyly.

To his surprise, Daphne said nothing.

"Daphne?" He looked over, surprised to find her fast asleep. She looked like an angel... A princess.

Slowly he rose from the sofa, taking great care not to disturb her. He walked over to Daphne, and leaned down,

kissing her soft, beautiful lips.

And just like in the movie, her eyes fluttered open and she smiled.

"I love you, Princess Daphne." He said with a smile.

"And I love you... Prince Niles." She said, kissing him again.

_And they lived happily ever after._


End file.
